Love for Loveless
by IzLiz
Summary: Watching from the window, Soubi looks in at Ritsuka with want. Making the quick decision to give the boy a good night kiss as he slept, Soubi walks in and hears the boy talk in his sleep and leaves him in shock. Be prepared for Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Soubi's POV

Again I was at his window, wanting to enter, but not wanting to wake the sweet little Ritsuka. I longed to take his innocence, but he was to precious to me. I already had stolen his kisses and that would have to be it. I watched his chest move up and down in a rhythmic pattern, and I wished to be by his side. He rolled in his sleep, his mouth hanging open and his arm hanging off the bed, hand open. I stared at his soft lips and licked my lips. Maybe I could slip in and give him a kiss good night then leave.

I quietly opened the door and stepped inside, watching his black hair blow across his face as the night breeze floated through the room. "Ritsuka." I sighed, making my way to the bed. I froze when a soft moan escaped his lips. Forehead wrinkling he moaned again this time, with words. "F-Faster." I bit my lip. God he sounded sexy. I stepped closer and brushed the hair lightly from his face.

His breath quickened and he gasped "S-Soubi!" Again I froze. Ritsuka was having a dream about me. My heart beat quickened and my easy wandered to see a slight bulge under the blanket. The twelve year old tossed and turned. "Ritsuka." I sat on the bed beside him and hugged him softly. I put my head on his and whispered his name. Never in a million years, would I have thought he dreamed of me, let alone have a fantasy.

"I love you Ritsuka." I whispered in his ear. The boy jolted upright eyes wide. "S-Soubi!" I stayed where I was, knowing I was caught, for the first time. "Hello, Ritsuka." His ears perked at his name and he looked at me, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, as he tried to cover the small bulge in his pants. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"I was checking on you." I said in a calm voice. "You talk in your sleep, you know." Blushing redder, Ritsuka looked down. "What did I say?" He mumbled. I couldn't help but smile at his shyness. "My name." I pulled him into a hug. "Were you dreaming about me, Ritsuka?"

His black hair fell into his face again as he nodded slowly. My body reacted by hardening. "What were you dreaming about exactly?" Already, I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it. My body lean forward in anticipation, and his voice came out small and soft. "I-I was dreaming about you inside me, Soubi."

I pulled him into my arms and kissed him roughly. His small body went rigid but melted into my arms after a moment. I laid him back down and put myself over him, continuing to kiss his small lips. His lips parted and I slipped my tongue inside, tasting how sweet he was. Feeling his hands tug at my shirt, I peeled it off and helped him with his.

Leaning down, I dragged my tongue across his nipple and it hardened, as he let out a moan. Biting lightly on him, his fingers twined in my hair. "Soubi!" Lightly, I trailed my hand down his chest and slid away his pants. Wanting to hear my name again, I brushed my fingers across his little member. "S-Soubi!" he gasped, tightening his grip on my hair.

"S-Soubi, p-please." The boy whimpered. I rubbed him lightly at first, then harder. My lips put butterfly kisses across his skin until I reached low enough to kiss his head and taste pre-cum. Ritsuka gasped and arched his back some, so I took him in my mouth easily. I trailed my tongue along him and he bucked his hips.

His tail brushed against me and I closed my eyes sucking on him. "SOUBI!" Quickly I used my lips to cover his mouth and went back to pumping with my hand. I couldn't have his mouther come in the room, not when I finally had him in my arms. His back arched higher and he shuttered. He moaned into my mouth and as quietly as he could said, "I-I'm close."

I slide back down and sucked hard. Pushing himself deep into my mouth he came, his sweet juices covering my tongue. "Soubi," I drank him in before looking up at him, seeing want and hunger in his eyes. "C-Can I..." It takes me a second before realizing what he wanted and I lay back and slide down my pants.

R&R please! Next chapter is in Ritsuka's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka's POV

I gasped at his size and he chuckled slightly. "Go on," he told me. "You can be as rough as you want." Slowly I got on my knees and lowered my head, kissing the tip of him lightly. His eyes closed and he gave me a nod. Swallowing back hesitation, I allowed my tongue to trail across him.

Soubi shivered and let out a soft moan. Taking one hand, I squeezed his shaft and sucked on his head, earning more moans. My teeth grazed his skin and he gasped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his fists clench around my sheets and I couldn't help but smile. For once I could give him something he wanted, and I could show him how much I loved him.

My mouth became filled with him member, and I harshly licked and nibbled on him. "Ah! Ritsuka!" His head whipped back and he tightened his grip on the bed. His body twitched and I bit down. He gasped loudly and bucked into my mouth, making me deep throat him. I was almost choking on him, but it still felt good, so I continued to place bites along him.

Grabbing my head, he made me bob back and forth, while he moaned in pleasure. After a moment he let go and grabbed the sheets again, so I continued faster, grazing my teeth every so often. "R-Ritsuka!" He pushed deep into my mouth and came, some of his seed dripping back down his shaft.

Semisweet juices filled my being and I drank with greed. I felt his arms wrap around me and our lips connected with my once more. He pulled me closer and put his hands around my waist. My tongue met with his and this time he let me enter. I explored every inch of his mouth I could reach and I felt his hands trail lower and lower down my back.

He broke our kiss, and pushed a finger inside me. "Ahh!" I squeezed my eyes shut as he wiggled it around and added another. I put my head on his shoulder and clawed at his back. It was painful yet pleasant, and I didn't know whether to moan or scream. After a minute of two, he added a third and spread them inside me. "S-Soubi!" I gasped, digging my nails into him. Shhh." He whispered, while pumping them slowly. I leaned heavily against him, unprepared to what would happen next.

Soubi moved the angle of his fingers and a wave of pleasure rushed over me. My back arched and I could sense the smile on his face. Repeated he hit the spot before stopping abruptly. "S-Soubi?" I looked at him questionably. His eyes searched mine. "Ritsuka, do you want to lose your ears?" My eyes went wide and I thought for a moment. I wouldn't be able to hide my feeling from the world if I did this, a mother would surely beat me more.

I returned my gaze to his and his blue eyes seemed to draw me in. I didn't care anymore. As long as it was him, I didn't care what people thought. My mouth felt dry all of a sudden and my voice came out cracked but needy. "Yes. Take my ears." Before I could blink my face was pressed against the bed and Soubi was behind me positioned at my entrance. "Are you sure?" He looked at me pleading for the one word I was prepared to say. "Yes."

He slowly pushed into me, and I dug my nails into the bed. "AHH!" He covered my mouth and pushed in all the way before stopping and letting me adjust. After a moment I relaxed around him and loosened my grip. "Ready? He whispered once more. My mouth wouldn't speak so I nodded and took a deep breath.

He slowly slid out and pushed back in, starting to set a pace. I moaned softly and he sped up some. I felt him shift and he hit my prostate again. "Soubi!" I arched my back. He grabbed my hips, made himself go deeper, making each thrust harder. I no longer felt my tail wrap around him and with each thrust I felt closer to release.

Finally he hit hard and I couldn't hold back. "SOUBI!" Hot cum hit the bed and I tightened around him. He grunted and pushed in deep, allowing himself to release as well. I felt hot and sticky and the cool breeze from the window sent chills down my spine. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of me and touched my head where my ears once were.

"I love you, Soubi." I panted rolling slightly so he could lay beside me. A small smile rose to his lips and he bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Ritsuka." He quickly put on his clothes and went to the open window. "Don't go." I whimpered. His body froze and slowly turned to me. "Is that an order?"

R&R I know it is short. I may write a sequil if I get enough reviews for it.


End file.
